inuyashacouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
SessSara
SessSara is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sesshomaru and Sara Asano. Their Relationship InuYasha The Woman Who Loved Sesshōmaru, Part 1 The scene shifts to Sesshōmaru's group, Rin and Jaken are reciting tongue twisters (much to Jaken's annoyance). Sesshōmaru hears the sound of a flute and Sara appears; she asks him if he remembers her or Asano Castle. There is a flashback to a scene where Sara's father, who was the lord of Asano Castle, is preparing to set fire to their dwelling because their enemy will destroy them. Sesshōmaru then appears, and kills all of the enemy soldiers, saving Asano Castle in the process. Sara watched Sesshōmaru from inside and was immediately drawn to him. Sesshōmaru states that he does not know her, and proceeds to walk away from her; Sara stops him and quickly proposes that she can get him "what he wants most", which catches Sesshōmaru's interest. Jaken scoffs at this statement, asking what a mere mortal could possibly do to help Sesshōmaru; he angrily instructs Jaken to let her be, and tells Sara to do as she wishes, Sara happily accepts her task. Upon her departure, Jaken remarks on what a strange mortal she is, to which Sesshōmaru says that she clearly is not a human, but he is not quite certain what manner of being she is. The Woman Who Loved Sesshōmaru, Part 2 Sesshomaru remembers the day he lost his arm when he fought Inuyasha for Tessaiga and cursed his brother's name in front of Princess Sara, the daughter of a Lord. Sara watched Sesshōmaru and began to fall in love with him. The flashback ends when Sara approached Sesshōmaru holding the Tessaigia. She remembers the same day as well and recalls how handsome she thought he was, and watched him for a long time, being filled with happiness. She began to play her flute and pick flowers for him at a nearby pasture, but her father found out that his daughter had fallen in love with Sesshōmaru, and, refusing to allow his daughter to be stolen by a demon he set out with his troops to slay him. Sara tried to reason with her father, telling him "He is our savior" but he was unaffected by his daughter's words. Sara starts to play her flute for Sesshōmaru again as another flashback occurs. Sara's father arrives at the tree with his warriors preparing to kill Sesshōmaru, and has them attack him. Sesshōmaru defeats the warriors easily, making Lord Asano retreat. However, his encounter with Sesshōmaru terrified Sara's father so much that he committed suicide by burning Asano Castle to the ground. Sara became a nun but fell terminally ill shortly after. On her death bed she sees Inuyasha, and wishes to live just a little while longer. She then sees some demons who claim they can fulfill her wish if she gives them her body, to which she agrees. Sesshōmaru asked if Sara's true form was a demon, saying he's seen enough of her wretched form. Sesshōmaru slashes Sara in half, which reveals her true form, which is in fact a demon. The demon admits that they were never actually after Inuyasha nor the Tessaiga, but Sesshōmaru himself; he sees the real Sara within the demon, and she asks Sesshōmaru to destroy the demon and save her. Inuyasha arrives on the scene to retrieve his stolen Tessaiga, but he's quickly restrained by a host of demons. Sesshōmaru battles with the demon but his Tōkijin has no effect on it. Sesshōmaru then picks up the Tessaiga and cuts off the demon's arm, then uses the Wind Scar to destroy the rest of the demons (though his hand is left badly burned). Sara's body turns to ashes and she thanks for Sesshōmaru for saving her; after her death, Sesshōmaru sees her flute and sticks it in the pile of ashes. Sesshomaru placed Sara's flute in her ashes and told her to continue playing her flute in the netherworld. Evidence * Princess Sara fell in love with Sesshōmaru at first sight when their eyes met as she saw him defeat her clan's enemies. * Sara confronts Sesshōmaru again and reveals when she was dying, she offered her soul to demons so she might see Sesshōmaru again, making her a hanyō. * Quotes : Sara Asano:... It's been quite some time, Lord Sesshomaru. : Jaken: Humph! Who are you- an acquaintance of my master?! : Sara Asano: Forgive me. I am Sara. : Jaken: Huh? Who? : Sara Asano: I'm from Asano Castle. Have you forgotten it? : Sesshomaru: Asano Castle? : Jaken: Eh? : Sara Asano: The first time I saw you, Lord Sesshomaru, was at Aasano Castle during a more turbulent time. recalls how he inadvertently saved her and her father during a siege by killing many of the enemy forces : Sara Asano: Lord Sesshomaru... : Sesshomaru: I don't know you. starts to walk past her : Sara Asano: Please, don't go! I want to do what I can to make your wish come true. : Sesshomaru: "Help me?" You? : Sara Asano: Yes. And when I've helped you realize your desire... I only ask that you acknowledge my feelings for you. : Jaken: (shaking his staff at her) Hey, hey, hey! Will you stop this nonsense?! There's no way someone like you can fulfill Lord Sesshomaru's wishes-'' : '''Sesshomaru': Jaken! Leave her. : Jaken: Y-yes, Milord. : Sara Asano: I will fulfill your wish, no matter what it takes. : Sesshomaru: Hmm... as you please. : Sara Asano: Good. leaves : Jaken: What? Such a strange mortal. Lord Sesshomaru, who was that odd woman, anyway? : Rin: She sure was pretty. : Jaken: Well, face-powder does miracles. Honestly, as if a mere human can help our Lord! : Sesshomaru: Are you blind, Jaken? That was no human. : Jaken: Huh?! It wasn't?! : Sesshomaru: It was a demon. No, perhaps she was originally human... but never quite became a full demon. Trivia * Like Onigumo, in Sara's final moments, she was visited by demons who explained to her that if she gave them her body, they would help her destroy Inuyasha, whom she had heard outside and recalled Sesshōmaru's previous words about wanting the Tessaiga. * Showing compassion, Sesshōmaru destroyed the demons within Sara, allowing her soul to be saved. Databook Gallery Latest-2.jpeg Category:Couples involving sesshomaru Category:Couples involving Sara Category:Filler couple